Georgia/History
Georgia debuted in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!, where she challenged to a . She referred to herself as a Dragon Buster, seeking out and defeating Dragon Masters. She also wished to battle people from the Village of Dragons because she suffered a terrible loss against a while there. Iris chose to use for the battle, while Georgia chose her . She thought very little of Axew from the start as he was not a "big dragon". Her easily defeated Axew and was disappointed that the battle was so easy. She then demanded Iris to bring out her next Pokémon, but explained that she had no others. Once again, Georgia taunted Iris, saying that she is not a real Dragon Master if all she has is one Dragon type. This led Iris to take a risk and call out on her to finish the job. However, as usual, Excadrill refused to battle. Georgia made the first move, prompting Excadrill to show his face and begin to battle, which is what Iris had hoped for. However, because Excadrill did not trust Iris, Georgia defeated her once again. The next day, Georgia helped herself to 's breakfast while they were off watching Excadrill . She was then challenged by Iris to a rematch. With Excadrill now trusting his Trainer once more and with the use of a newly learned , the battle resulted in a draw. Georgia didn't consider the draw a real loss as Excadrill was not a Dragon-type. She took her leave after telling Cilan to make her a better meal the next time they were to meet. She reappeared in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, where she entered and advanced to the second round of the Club Battle by defeating 's . In the next episode, she is selected to go up against . She was also revealed to have a , and she used it to begin the battle against his . Although the battle was hard fought, Snivy was able to knock out Pawniard eliminating Georgia from the Club Battle. Georgia, however, blamed her loss on the battlefield's terrain, which caused Pawniard's arms to become stuck. When Iris won the Club Battle, Georgia gained some respect for her, telling her to continue to work toward becoming a Dragon Master, or otherwise it will make her look bad to be her rival. Georgia appeared again in The Clubsplosion Begins! to participate in the Clubsplosion that was held in Ambiga Town's Battle Club. She was particularly eager to battle Iris in the tournament expecting her to enter with a new Dragon type. When it was revealed Iris chose Excadrill for the Clubsplosion she was furious with her. Her first opponent was Gail whom she battled against in Search for the Clubultimate!. Gail used a Dragon-type Pokémon, , as well which put Georgia in a good mood. Quickly, her , which she had since evolved from Pawniard took out the Cave Pokémon advancing her to the second round. In A Clubsplosion of Excitement!, her second opponent was revealed to be . However she lost to her rather quickly after two s from roasted Bisharp. Still the loss did not appear to upset her too much and she did not count it as a real one because Emboar is not a Dragon type. Georgia appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!, where it was revealed that she owned a , which became attracted to Iris's Axew, much to her dislike. She was on her way to the Ferroseed Research Institute to have Vanilluxe exposed to the special moss said to enhance abilities. At the lab, Vanilluxe ran away from her in order to chase Axew. When the at the laboratory got out of control and started generating electric moss that grew rapidly, she had her Beartic get rid of the electric moss using its Ice-type moves. Once the Ferroseed were brought under control, she took back her Vanilluxe and went on her way. She appeared again in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, where she participated in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. She battled with her Beartic against Iris's , but despite having the type advantage, she lost and was eliminated from the tournament. She spent the rest of the tournament on the sidelines, chatting with Burgundy. She appeared briefly in A Unova League Evolution! in Ash's flashback about his travels in Unova. Georgia appeared prominently in the ending Let's Join Hands and made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened.